A world of waiting
by Alluring Illusion
Summary: Just when you thought things couldn’t get any worse…R for violence
1. Our New little slave

Disclaimer: I own Inu Yasha and Christmas shopping is easy! Get it? And I don't own the song 'Just Communication' that belongs to the creator of GW.  
  
A/N: welcome all IY Fans! My names Andi and I'm here to write a Rin/Sess fic. It is 12:50am, I've had 2 and ½ hours of shopping today, had to exercise for a fitness test tomorrow (Saturday), and am listening to Evanescence. Can't you see why I'm inspired?  
  
Sorry I'm tiered but hyper. Does that make sense? No. Well yea, I usually write out my chapters before I type them but here's a change. Well enough of my ramblings. On to the story.  
  
Warning for possible lemon/lime later in the story.  
  
Ch1 Our new little slave.  
  
Rin sat a little closer to the fire. She wished Sesshomaru-Sama were here. He could always build a fire so that the minute you stepped into the light of it, it felt like you had just sunk into a warm bath. But Sesshomaru-sama wasn't here.  
  
He had left her, just like she had always feared. He had left her because she was just a worthless human who was tarnishing the great inu-youkai's reputation.  
  
Rin remembered it perfectly. It had only been a week ago. 'Only a week. Ha. How long a week can seem.' Rin said to the woods sarcastically. Rin Shivered and pulled her kimono closer to her.  
  
She moved away from the fire so she wouldn't roll into it and laid her head down on the grass. She didn't know why she bothered to try and sleep. Rin would sleep for a time before waking to the memory's of her last day with Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
* Flashback  
*  
  
Rin swirled her hair in the cold water in attempt to warm herself up. She was taking a bath in a cold stream close to the clearing where she, Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama were staying for the night. She shivered and splashed around again to try to warm up.  
  
When that didn't work Rin turned to get out and at the edge of the stream, she came face-to-face with Sesshomaru-sama, whom had his sword drawn and pushed into the crook of her neck.  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. At seventeen, she was no fool. She knew that her master could kill and not feel any remorse what so ever. But she had never thought that he would kill her! She had thought that he keep her alive to stay at his side until she died or, at the worst, send her away to a human village to live.  
  
'Rin, I am not going to kill you at this moment. We are leaving and you will stay here. If you follow, I will kill you.' said Sesshomaru in a monotone voice and a bored expression on his face. He took his sword away from her neck and put it back in its sheath. He turned and, with a flick of his long silver hair, was gone.  
  
Two fat tears rolled down Rin's face before she broke down sobbing on the edge of the stream.  
  
* End Flashback  
*  
  
Rin woke with a start. She sat up rubbed her arms. O that dream again! Rin wished so hard that they would stop. It wasn't like he was coming back! She mentally slapped her self. Time to do a food check. Now that she was alone, Rin had to get her own food and it was a pain in the ass to do it.  
  
Looking at her food, which consisted of a single fish and some oden, she decided to go to the human village a couple hours away.  
  
Rin cooked the fish and ate the oden. After she had finished her meal, Rin went to bathe. Since she had not moved from the place she had stayed with Sesshomaru-sama, she knew exactly where the stream was and where the best place to bathe was.  
  
Rin washed her hair and tried to wash some of the grit off her kimono (as unsuccessful as it was) and put out the fire. She started to walk and about 2 hours later saw the village come into view. She walked in the main gate where she was greeted with many odd stares.  
  
She walked to the nearest house and knocked on the door. An old man answered the door. 'Hello kind sir.' Said Rin with a bow. 'I am a lone traveler searching for food. Would you happen to have any extra in which you could share.'  
  
'Your not from around here are you?' asked to man with a suspicious look. No I've come originally from the west but as of right now I am staying in the forest.' Answered Rin.  
  
'Now I remember you!' cried the old man. 'You're the girl traveling with the youkai. Leave our village now and bring us no ill will!'  
  
Rin backed away at the words. 'No sir. I do not travel with a youkai. I live alone in the woods. I wish your village no ill will.' The man just looked at her and slammed the door in her face. Rin looked shocked and turned from the door. Villagers, hearing the commotion, turned towards Rin and started to whisper and point. Starting to look worried, Rin turned to leave the village.  
  
She walked towards the front gate, her head hung low. Hearing footsteps behind her, Rin turned her head and saw few of the village boys following her. Rin quickened her pace, hoping to get to the gate soon.  
  
Rin turned her head and saw the boys come up right behind her. 'Hi ya girlie. How you doing?' one of the boys asked. 'Yea what are you doing in you're village?' another one said, plucking at Rin's kimono.  
  
Rin pushed the boy's hand away, and started to run towards the gate a few hundred meters ahead. The boys took off running to catch up to her, and grabbed her. After being taught by Sesshomaru-sama about human boys, Rin panicked and kicked the place on the boy that was closest to her knee (A/N: XD ouch!)  
  
The boy doubled over with a gasp. Another boy, looking angry, turned and slapped Rin across the face. Her hand flew up to her face and tears streamed down her face. Rin turned and fled but before she could get very far, was assaulted by a shower of rocks.  
  
She turned and saw the boys picking up rocks and throwing then at her. Rin put her arms up to shield her face and head, but it wasn't enough to stop the onslaught of rocks and the last thing Rim remembered was a pain on her head and then black.  
  
Rin woke to a throb in her head. Picking up herself up off the ground, Rin looked around. She was at the gate of the village she had stopped at, and she was bleeding badly. Rin started to cry and ran towards the forest as fast as her battered legs would take her.  
  
Rin pushed the tree branches out of her way and continued running. She reached a clearing and collapsed by the trunk of a tree.  
  
Clutching her bloodied legs, Rin curled into a ball and burst into tears. 'Whhhy? Why me? What have I done?' she choked out. 'Why do I always end up alone?' she whispered, her crying and wounds putting her in a deep sleep.  
  
Warm. That the first thing that Rin's mind registered. She was warm and was extremely comfortable. Rin opened her eyes and looked at soft blue walls. Rin's eyes widened. How did she end up her? Where was here? Rin looked around the room again. The walls were a soft blue that matched the bed spread and the clothes she was wearing. There was food on a table off to the side and a beautiful green kimono with lavender flowers on it lay on the end of the bed.  
  
Rin pushed herself into the pillows behind her as if she were afraid of the room and it contents. Rin turned her head sharply towards the door. A girl with raven hair and red eyes stared at her. 'Kagura?' asked Rin fearfully. 'Get dressed and follow me.' Order Kagura, pointing at the kimono.  
  
Minutes later, Rin was following behind Kagura, picking nervously at her kimono. The double doors leading to the person that she didn't want to see came all too soon. Naraku. Kagura pushed the doors open and pushed Rin inside.  
  
'We meet again Rin.' Naraku said, his sugary voice cutting right through Rin (you know when a teacher has a really sappy voice and it just cuts right through you at school? Well that's he tone he is using on Rin right now)  
  
Rin didn't speak. 'Choosing not to speak are we?' asked Naraku, looking at Rin. 'Fine choose that. I guess I won't give you an alternative to live.' 'What?' asked Rin, aghast. 'If you sing for me right now, you live. If you don't you die.' Said Narkau simply.  
  
Rin thought about this. Choosing a song she remembered from a carnival a long time ago. She took a breath and let her sweet voice carry the tune.  
  
'Just wild beat, communication, I want you to know my passion. No one can deny it, no one can defeat it. I need you to know my feeling and affection tonight.'  
  
'Is that enough?' asked Rin fearful. 'Yes quite. You have a lovely voice. I may be able to use it.' Said Naraku, rising. He walked over to Rin and when he reached her, he circled his hand above her head and a silver chain fell down over her head.  
  
'Now look at our new little slave' said Naraku to Rin's fearful face.  
  
A/N: do you like? Review and tell me and I will be so happy. Umm sorry for it being so short but this is just like a preview. And for pairings it will be Inu/kag Mir/san Sess/Rin and Shippo/OC so yea I'm done R&R please. 


	2. My Immortal

Disclaimer: Hello Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Shippo and Miroku. I own you all, right? *All nod* See! I DO own them. *Wakes up and looks around* I guess I don't own them then. Nor do I own any songs by the almighty 'Evanescence' which I love.  
  
A/N: that's the result of sleeping in math class. That and horrible grades. I know I only have 4 reviews on this story and I'm working really hard on this so please review. (Come on guys, review now or I will be a lot slower in updating..) I can tell this is boring so here is chapter 2 but reviewer responses first.  
  
~ Reviewer Responses ~  
  
Lor_loves_spike: thank you for the compliment! *blushes* and no about Sesshomaru is NOT just an invalid fact. In later chapters it will be revealed why he left her.  
  
Taty-chan: thank you for liking the story. I always appreciate positive comments like yours! And this is the update so enjoy.  
  
New Fan: I thought people would like a fresh, new idea because a lot of ideas out there seem really overused. And here's your update.  
  
Marnika: Yes Sesshomaru can be cruel but to put him any other way would make him OOC. In this fic he may be OOC but he's changed in 500 years so please don't flame me for it later! And yes, he will admit he loves Rin before the fic is over;)  
  
~~  
  
Ch2 My Immortal  
  
Rin paused and touched the silver chain on her neck lightly before walking out onto the stage. Loud clapping, whistles and catcalls greeted her entrance. Rin held up her hands for silence and the noise dies away. Slow music started to play and Rin picked up the microphone.  
  
'I'm so tiered of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
  
Chorus  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me.  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Chorus  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
I tried so hard to tell my self that your gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
Chorus  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me, all, of me, all, of me.'[1]  
  
Rin finished the song, going lower and lower until she finally faded out. Her effort was rewarded with wild applause. Rin bowed and turned around to get a drink and fix her clothes.  
  
She was wearing a small, white mini skirt with a sparkly red halter-top that only had one arm and exposed her stomach. Her hair was put into rolls on the top of her head and they were secured with diamond clips that contrasted with her dark hair.  
  
'This is my life.' Thought Rin glumly, turning around to face the audience once more. 'Singing every night for the past 500 years to make money for Naraku.'  
  
Naraku. The name alone made her shudder. He had caused so much pain to so many people, her self included. Rin took a breath. She knew the stories. And some of the people.  
  
Rin mentally slapped herself. She mustn't think of them right now. She couldn't perform if she thought of them. And it was imperative to them that she performed.  
  
Rin looked over to Kagura, who was waiting off to the side for the signal that she was ready, and nodded. Kagura looked behind Rin and made a motion with her hand. Very acoustic music started to play and Rim put the microphone up to her mouth and started to sing.  
  
'Catch me as I fall, say you're here and its all over now Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me into madness, I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away.  
  
Chorus  
  
Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain) Don't try to hide (though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)  
  
I'm frightened by what I see but Somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears, I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away.  
  
Chorus  
  
Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain) Don't try to hide (though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)  
  
Fallen angles at my feet, whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear She beckons me, shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin? Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end.  
  
Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain) Don't try to hide (though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)  
  
Don't turn away Don't try to hide  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
Don't turn out the light' [2]  
  
Rin finished with a bang and she received a standing ovation as she walked off stage. She went immediately to the room that she had dubbed her dressing room and changed into a baggy tee shirt and baggy shorts. She absolutely detested the clothed Naraku made her wear but as he always said 'More skin, more money.'  
  
Rin sighed and got into the car she had been led to after she came out of her dressing room. How many times had she tried to take her own life so that she wouldn't have to keep doing this to herself? She'd lost count. But, as always, none of her attempts would work because of that damned necklace that Naraku had put on her 500 years ago.  
  
Rin felt the car come to a stop and looked out the window. She was surprised to see that they were already back at Naraku's mansion. Rin stepped out of the car and was greeted by Sango in full uniform.  
  
Without even a smile, Rin ascended the stairs and entered the mansion. Closely followed by Sango, Rin walked up another flight of stairs and into her locked wing.  
  
Rin looked back at Sango, whom was waiting to be addressed. 'You may go Sango. I have no need of you tonight. I'm going straight to bed.' 'Alright. I'm going to be in the north wing if you need me. I have my buzzer on.' Said Sango and she left the room.  
  
Without changing, Rin flopped down on her bed and snuggled into the thick comforter. Her talking to Sango had once again put her mind on the topic of what Naraku had done to so many people.  
  
To herself, Naraku had enslaved her and made her make money for him by singing every night for the past 500 years. Because of the necklace that he had put on her neck, Rin had not aged past 17 and she could not die.  
  
She had tried to screw up singing so that Naraku would kill her but instead he had taken her to where he kept his other slaves. Rin had cried for a week after going there and promised to sing for him if he just didn't put her there.  
  
To Sango, because she was an excellent youkai exterminator, he had also stopped the natural aging process and wiped all of Sango's memories. She had become a puppet to Naraku's whims.  
  
Her duty to him was to protect Rin and Kagome from harm with her Hirikatsu at all costs. (I watch the dubbed version of Inu Yasha so this is purely memory spelling. Please tell me if I'm wrong.)  
  
To the young monk, Miroku, he had also had his memory wiped and the natural aging process removed. The kazanna (I'm not sure if that's right so if it isn't please tell me) in his hand had been removed so it wouldn't kill him.  
  
Miroku had been assigned to guard and kill those slaves whom had been dubbed useless to Naraku. Because of his memory being wiped, Miroku had taken this job willingly.  
  
To young Inu Yasha, because of him being a hanyou, Naraku had no need to stop the aging process. He had instead wiped all of Inu Yasha's memories and turned Inu Yasha in a full youkai and then assigned Inu Yasha as Naraku's body guard.  
  
As for Kagome, Just as Naraku was about to take Kagome's last remaining memory, She had put the Shikon No Tama into he heart and her powers exploded. Naraku had almost been killed in the explosion but, because Kagome had lost her memory of the Shikon No Tama, Naraku had been able to finish his job of wiping her memory.  
  
So, Just like Rin and the others, he had stopped the aging process on her and Naraku had told Kagome that he was her mate and there had been an accident. That was his reason to her of why she couldn't remember anything.  
  
But Kagome, Inu Yasha's mate, could sense that Naraku was lying to her. So put up a barrier with what powers she could use and she never let Naraku touch her.  
  
Naraku, taking a leaf out of Kagome's book, never let any males near Rin so that she couldn't become pregnant and cost him money. Of course he could have just made Rin unable to have children, but many of the scents that pleased the youkai that came to see her came at the time when she was most fertile. So Sango had been assigned to protect her and make sure that she and her pleasing scent would not be fouled.  
  
So every day while under the guard of Sango, Rin stayed in her locked wing where she had pretty much everything. A gym to stay in shape. A soundproof room to sing in. a bathroom and bedroom fit for royalty. Clothes Jewels and everything of the sort were at Rin's fingertips.  
  
'All of this.' She thought, looking around the room, 'came at such a high price. But one day, Naraku will pay for it. Even if it takes my life to do it.' She promised herself.  
  
Rin looked around the room once more, struggling to keep her eyes open. Deciding it was futile, she flopped down on to her pillows and fell asleep.  
  
~ Sesshomaru ~  
  
He looked at the stage, his eyes widening slightly. There she was. Right up in front of him. But how could this be real? He had left her 500 years ago and Sesshomaru could smell that this was Rin, not a reincarnation.  
  
But again he thought about how this could be real. Sesshomaru looked around the club he had come to earlier on in the evening, hoping that something there could answer his question. Sesshomaru looked up at the stage again and saw Rin walk off after finishing her song.  
  
'I have to talk to her. I have to find out what is going on.' Sesshomaru thought, getting up from his seat. He began to purposely walk towards the stage when a voice stopped him. 'Going to find that there pretty slave, milord?' asked an old bird youkai sitting at the next table. 'Wouldn't be surprised. Naraku's slaves are rumored at be very pleasing to the higher lords that can afford them.'  
  
He laughed before he was roughly lifted from his seat by and clawed hand around his neck. 'I would not lower myself to that of a human whore.' Sesshomaru said as if talking to a 2-year-old. Sesshomaru dropped the youkai and continued on his way, ignoring the bird behind him that was apologizing and gratefully thanking him for sparing his life.  
  
Upon reaching the stage, Sesshomaru could smell Rin. 'She smells like lavender.' He thought, as he walked up to a door that had Rin's name on it. He pushed it open and softly called her name. No answer. At that moment, Sesshomaru heard a car drive off.  
  
Deciding not to follow, Sesshomaru set off to find the man that he knew could connect him to Rin. Without bothering to knock, Sesshomaru pushed open the elegant mahogany doors and stepped into the wide office.  
  
'May I be as bold to say that you have come to see me because of a certain slave?' asked Naraku, without bothering to greet Sesshomaru. 'Where is he? Take me to her right now.' Said Sesshomaru with a note of finality in his voice.  
  
'But Sesshomaru I have a business to run. Certainly a business man like yourself can see that.' Said Naraku with a little smirk on his face. Sesshomaru growled and threw a handful of coins at Naraku.  
  
Naraku, Still smirking, led Sesshomaru to a car that was waiting behind the club.  
  
After traveling for about 20 min, Naraku and Sesshomaru reached Naraku's mansion where they went up 2 flights of stairs and into the west wing. Naraku stopped at a room that was painted a light blue fading into dark blue and eventually into black. With out knocking, Naraku entered Rin's room.  
  
'Rin. You have a visitor. Get up.' Said Naraku loudly, waking the sleeping girl. Naraku moved to let Sesshomaru and enter and said 'I do believe you have met. Please reintroduce yourselves.' With one last look at Rin and Sesshomaru, Naraku snapped the door shut.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly turned his gaze towards the bed. There he gazed upon the woman he loved. The woman who would smile at him in futile attempts to make him smile back. The woman who held his cold heart forever and a day. The woman that was currently gazing at him with frightened eyes from the furthest corner of her bed.  
  
A/N: And the plots thicker! Yay! *Rubs hands together in glee* Well R&R and tell me questions/Comments and since I have begun to write reviewer responses at the beginning of chapters, you will be answered.  
  
Ja Ne.  
  
Andi~ 


End file.
